Michael Wincott
Michael Wincott (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)'' [Guy of Gisborne]: Stabbed with a sword by his cousin (Alan Rickman). (Thanks to Wen) *''1492: Conquest of Paradise (1992) ''[Moxica]: Commits suicide by jumping off a cliff and landing on a house (historically inaccurate, Moxica was hanged for his role in the mutiny). *''Romeo Is Bleeding (1993)'' [Sal '']: Shot to death by Lena Olin off-screen. We only hear the shot and his body is never shown. *The Three Musketeers (1993)'' [Rochefort]: Stabbed to death by Chris O'Donnell at the end of a swordfight, when Julie Delpy hands Chris his fallen sword, just as Michael is about to finish him (he dies while talking to Chris before falling back onto the stairs). *''The Crow (1994)'' [Top Dollar]: Impaled by a gargoyle's horns after falling from the cathedral church's roof, when Brandon Lee psychically forces him to experience all 30 hours of his and Sofia Shinas' death in an instant. (Thanks to Wen) *''Dead Man (1995)'' [Conway Twill]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Lance Henriksen as they're riding along together; we hear the shot after the scene fades to black, followed by a scene of Lance eating a human arm by the campfire. *''Strange Days (1995)'' [Philo Gant]: Shot in the head by Tom Sizemore to frame Ralph Fiennes, after Tom uses a virtual-reality set to burn out Michael's mind. *''Alien: Resurrection (1997)'' [Elgyn]: Killed by an alien after being pulled through the floor. (Thanks to Wen) *'[[Metro (1997)|''Metro (1997)]] [Michael Korda]: Burned to death/killed in an explosion when Eddie Murphy causes him to ram into several flammable barrels after jamming the doors with a pole so Michael can't escape. *Along Came a Spider (2001) '[''Gary Soneji]: Shot repeatedly with an antique rifle/shotgun by Morgan Freeman (his body is later seen when police investigate). *''The Count of Monte Cristo (2002)'' [Armand Dorleac]: Drowned by Jim Caviezel. *''Treasure Planet'' (2002; animated) [Scroop]: Voicing an alien, he is sucked out into space when B.E.N (Martin Short) turns off the ship's gravity field while Scroop is entangled in a flag whilst struggling with Jim Hawkins (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) on the mast. *''Seraphim Falls (2006)'' ' [''Hayes]: Shot in the chest by Liam Neeson when Pierce Brosnan is using Michael as a human shield (his body is later seen as Liam wakes up next to him after being stunned by Brosnan) *Ghost in the Shell (2017)' [''Dr. Osmund]: Has his brain hacked by Rila Fukushima . TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Blood & Roses (1988)'' [Wilson Cook]: Garrotted (off-screen) by Stanley Tucci's men; his body is discovered floating on an inflatable pool chair by Don Johnson and Philip Michael Thomas. *''24: Live Another Day: 8:00 p.m.-9:00 p.m. (2014)'' [Adrian Cross]: Shot in the head by Tzi Ma. Notable Connections *Brother of Jeff Wincott Gallery Rochefortstab.jpg|Michael Wincott in The Three Musketeers Top_Dollar's_death.png|Michael Wincott in The Crow Korda's death.png|Michael Wincott's death in Metro Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-7491.jpg|Michael Wincott's animated death in Treasure Planet Category:Actors Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1958 Births Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by black hole Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:People who died in a The Three Musketeers film Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:24 cast members Category:Actors who died in Stephen Herek Movies Category:People who died in J. Lee Thompson movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Halo Cast Members Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Actors who died in a Joss Whedon film Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:Video Game Stars